WARSHIP
by thecontinuer
Summary: A new pirate crew squares off against Lagoon Company. Will a new alliance be formed or will blood cover the ocean once more? find out now! rated m cause black lagoon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This is a nonprofit fan based story ( fan fiction) black lagoon, black lagoon second barrage, and black lagoon Roberta's Blood Trail are all owned by the series creator Rei Hiroe and all the companies that published the manga and animated and voice acted the tv series. I do not own anything related to black lagoon I'm am simply borrowing the characters, settings, and events that took place in the original version. Please support the official release for without it this story wouldn't be possible.

 **Author's note** : I'm back baby! Alright long story short I finished this tale sometime last march but the computer I was using went nuts and a chunk of the story that took a month to write was never saved, so out of spite I just abandoned it. However, one of the people I chat with on this site recently asked "how is your other black lagoon story coming" and thanks to that individual and I mean THANK YOU (you know who you are) I felt the urge to re-read it and finish it.

Hope all of you enjoy reading it as much as did writing it, happy reading

 **WARSHIP**

Episode 1: More Pirates

It was a bright and sunny day out at sea; the water was calm as birds flew over head. However the tranquility was suddenly interrupted by a PT 109 torpedo boat affectionately called the Black lagoon, speeding across the crystal blue ocean surface.

"Revy, Rock get up here, we're closing in on the objective." Dutch called as a large freight ship starts coming into view.

Revy then walks in with Rock right behind her. "So boss man what are we in for today?" she asks

Dutch then proceeded to cut the engines and get up from his captains chair.

"We were hired to retrieve a suitcase that contains 4 hard drives. In these hard drives are codes to the vault of an international bank in Prague. This is a high level operation, which means we go in and out as quick and as clean as possible." Dutch explains right before he notices Revy wasn't paying much attention.

"Is what is said clear, Two hands?" Dutch hollered with a loud booming voice.

"Yeah yeah I got it Dutch no killing today" Revy said disappointed.

 **Suddenly Benny spots something on his radar equipment.**

"Shit, Dutch there's another vessel closing in on our target!" Benny shouts

"What!" Dutch says angrily right before he turns to look out the front window.

"The size is about 174ft by…..no way" Benny said right before he realized what the ship actually was

"It's a Cyclone class American patrol boat"

 **Seeing as they could be dealing with American authorities Dutch took some time to contemplated their next course of action, however, this didn't sit well with Revy.**

"What the hell Dutch, why aren't we heading over there and killing those fucks stepping in on our side of the ocean?" Revy says angrily as she kicks the walls of the boat.

"Has all that lead gone to your brain Revy? We are dealing with an American vessel here." Dutch says in an irritated tone.

"Uh, Dutch I think Revy might have the right idea" Rock chimes in as he was looking through a pair of binoculars.

"What do you see?" the annoyed captain asks as Rock hands him the binoculars.

"Look at their flag" Rock replies

Doing as Rock instructed, Dutch sees a pirate flag instead of an American one.

"Well il be damned, it seems a new band of pirates think they can steal from us" Dutch remarks with a grin.

"What, let me see!" Revy shouts right before snatching the binoculars out of Dutch's hands.

"Revy, get locked and loaded" Dutch orders

"Fuckin A Dutch" Revy says exited

"Time to give those amateurs a warm Roanapur welcome"

Dutch then floors the engines and the black lagoon lunges forward, ready to meet the opposition head on.

 **Moments later.**

As the torpedo boat jets across the ocean, Rock once again surveys the situation with his binoculars. When suddenly, he spots two people one male and one female exiting the freightship along with what looked like a suitcase.

"Dutch they have the hard drives!" Rock shouts

"Fuck, we'll have to catch up to them." Dutch says in an irritated tone

Suddenly the enemy ship roars to life and starts taking off at full speed. Dutch then swiftly turns the torpedo boat, trying to close the gap and intercept the enemy. The captain's plan proved to be successful, as with in minuets the Black lagoon was right behind the enemy boat.

"Alright Revy give them hell." Dutch says through his ear piece, informing the gunslinger who was positioned on the top hatch of the torpedo boat holding a Gepard anti materiel rifle.

"You got it boss man." She replies with a mischievous grin right before she opens fire at the enemy vessel.

 **In the enemy ship's control room**

"B-b-boss S-some is S-shooting at us!" a tall lanky man with an afro cowardly says to the person in the captain's chair facing away from him.

"I know" the man sitting in the chair monotonously remarks as bullets scratched the hull of his ship.

"Blue" he called, suddenly a beautiful Caucasian woman with blonde hair and grey eyes stood from her seat and stepped forward.

"Take care of them" the man in the chair said.

The girl however, did not say a word and instead bowed before the man. She then proceeds to grab a Barret 50 caliber that was leaning on the wall, near where she was sitting. The woman then pulls back the slide and primes the gun (click click) and with as steely gaze sets out to do as instructed.

The blonde haired women then steps out onto on the deck of the boat but before she could make her way to the roof, Revy suddenly starts shooting at her. Realizing that she was a sitting duck, the now irritate woman known as Blue pulls out a Steyr 1912 hand gun from her belt holster and quickly ducks down.

Now in a safer position, Blue returns fire with her full auto hand gun. Bullets start wising past both of the women's heads and ricocheting off the wall of the both boats, causing Revy to take cover.

Seeing this as an opportunity, Blue grabs her rifle and hurriedly climbs up a ladder leading to the roof of her boat; But Revy sees this and starts shooting at her again. Blue then retaliates by emptying her clip at Revy before she slides back down the ladder. Discerning that the ladder was not a viable option, Blue reloads her pistol and makes a run for the front of her boat while shooting at Revy.

"God damn this Bitch is hard to kill." Revy says with an evil grin on her face as she reloads her gun

Having made her way to the front of the boat, Blue starts climbing up the bridge of the ship to get to the roof.

Noticing the blonde climbing across the boats wind shield, the still unseen man in the captain's chair says: "Atta girl" right before throwing her a thumbs up.

Blue then makes it to the roof and sets up to take a shot with her rifle

"Dutch pull back the boat, that blonde bitch is too high up, I can't see her." Revy says frustrated

Just as Dutch was decreasing the torpedo boats speed, the blonde sniper had Revy right in her cross hairs. Blue then takes a deep breath and prepares to take the shot. Suddenly, she shifts her aim toward the front windows of the Black lagoon. She then pulls the trigger sending a 50 caliber round right into the cockpit.

"Shit!" Dutch yells as the glass on the windshield shatters and the bullet buries itself in the metal wall behind him. Having narrowly escaped getting killed, Dutch swiftly employs some evasive maneuvers as he tries to think of a plan.

"Fuck that was close, but that bitch is still punching holes into my fucking boat!" Dutch yells angrily

At this point, as he was struggling to hold onto the lagoon, a certain Japanese businessman gets an idea.

"Dutch I think I figured out a way to get them to stop" Rock shouts.

"Im all ears Mr. Japanese" Dutch replies

"Threaten them, the same way Revy threatens me but using the torpedoes. We are too close to them and they don't seem to have any fire power on deck that's big enough to take us out." Rock explains.

"What makes you think they'll bite?" Dutch asks

"Trust me Dutch, if they were able to keep us at bay for this long it could only mean they are smarter then we give them credit for" Rock says confidently.

"God damn it boy" Dutch says impressed, "I knew having you around makes this easier. Glad I didn't kick your ass out after that incident with the maid."

"That being said, since this is your idea, I want you to go out there and tell them to stop their boat." Dutch orders as he grabs a mega phone and tosses it to Rock

"Gee thanks Dutch" Rock says sarcastically as he looks at the megaphone he just caught.

"Don't be so bummed out Rock, besides better you than me" Dutch says with a grin.

"Wow, that's real comforting" Rock says dismayed as he makes his way outside.

"Hey Revy, I'm coming up there can you cover me?" Rock ask through his ear piece

"What are partners for dumbass?" Revy replies while gun fire is going of in the back ground"

Eventually having made his way outside, Rock pulls out his megaphone and says: "EXCUSE ME, WE WOULD LIKE TO REQUEST THAT YOU STAND DOWN AND COME TO A STOP OR ELSE WE WILL BE FORCED TO LAUNCH OUR ON DECK TORPEDOS AT YOU. IM SURE YOU UNDERSTAND THAT AT THIS RANGE THERE IS NO WAY YOU COULD EVADE THEM."

"Ajaxx is what they are saying true?" The man sitting in the captain's chair asks

Suddenly, an elderly wheel chair bound African American man who was sitting in front of boats radar and monitoring equipment says: "Aye captain, the scanners are showing a total of 4 fully armed torpedoes, 2 on each side of their ship"

With no means of escape the rival captain grabs the two way radio on his belt and says" "Blue, hold your fire, let's hear way they have to say"

Seeing that he has to take matters into his own hands, the captain stops the boats engines and gets up from his chair.

The man looked to be an ex naval officer clad in his normal uniform except for the top half which was only a white shirt and a pair of dog tags. He was muscular and had neat but stylish hair that was complimented by a short beard.

"Rigor are you sure you're up for this?" Ajaxx asks worriedly

The captain then smiled, turned to his subordinate, and placed his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Don't worry old friend I'm sure I can manage." The captain said calmly

"Now get back to monitoring the instrumentation, we wouldn't want another crew to sneak up on us"

"Aye captain" the elderly man replied

Rigor then turns around and calls the final member of his crew: "Meth"

"y-y-yes b-boss?" the skittish man answered.

"Come with me, I might need an extra set of hands" Rigor ordered.

The two men then started making their way onto the deck of the boat to confront Lagoon Company.

 **On the Decks of both boats**

An armed Dutch and Revy walk out onto the side of the torpedo boat, coming face to face with Blue who was not at all happy with about meeting them.

Revy wasn't happy about it either, she found Blue's unwavering expression irritating and was just about to shoot the blonde sniper until Dutch gestured her to stand down.

Suddenly, both Rigor and Meth stepped out and started walking towards Blue.

"Who are you and why the hell were you shooting at my ship?" the irate Rigor questioned.

"The names Dutch, captain of the Black lagoon, and it seems that you are in possession of something we were sent to retrieve." Dutch replied sternly

Rigor then grins menacingly at Dutch and says: "Im Rigor, captain of the Crimson Tide it's a pleasure to.."

"Wasn't asking you, now hand over the hard drives before this gets ugly" Dutch threatened while his finger was on the trigger of his shotgun, ready to take the package by force if necessary.

"Did you just fucking threaten me?" Rigor said as a look of extreme anger is plastered on his face.

Suddenly, Rigor yells in pain and clutches both sides of his head while sweat dripped down his brow as he stands crookedly with his head facing the ground.

"All…all threats…m-must be neutralized!" He mutters under his breath as his speech pattern starts to change and his voice gradually starts deepening.

As Rigors behavior started getting more erratic, Blue quickly signals Meth to grab their captain and restrain him. All the while the lagoon crew was standing ready in case shit was about go down.

"N-not g-good" Meth says nervously as both him and Blue rush toward Rigor.

Suddenly, Rigor pulls out 2 climbing axes attached to his belt and shouts "MUST KILL!" before lunging towards Dutch and Revy.

The lagoon crew then draws their guns and proceeds to fire but before their bullets could hit Rigor, his teammates grab him out of the air and pin him down.

A very confused Revy then says: "Holy shit, Dutch what the fuck is going on with these wack jobs?" but Dutch had no answer for he also had no idea.

In the mean time, the crew of the Crimson tide were trying their best to keep their captain at bay. Unfortunately, Rigor was quite strong and started crawling towards Dutch and Revy with his teammates on his back as he psychotically repeats the phrase "must kill".


	2. episode 1 part 2

After 3 minutes of weirdness Revy started to grow impatient and decided to take matters into her own hands. She then walks towards Meth and points her cutlass right at his forehead.

"Listen up asshole I wanna know what the fuck is going on and why the fuck I shouldn't kill you right this second" Revy says angrily.

"D-don't shoot, our c-captain has –m-m-multiple p-personality disorder" Meth replied hastily.

"Well well, looks like you misfits aint cut out to be fucking pirates" Revy mocked as she sadistically presses her berretta harder against the stammering man's head

Revy's belittlement made Blue really angry; the blonde was itching to get a piece of the gunslinger. Having noticed the other woman's rage filled stare, Revy says: "oh did I say something that you didn't like? Well come on Bitch lets go you and me!"

As the two dangerous women were at odds, the final member of the Crimson tide comes out on his wheel chair holding a glock.

"What the mother fucking hell is going on?" Ajaxx asks

"Put the gun down gramps" Revy replies as she points her gun at him.

"Bitch, did anyone ever tell you to respect your elders?" the grumpy old man barked.

"The fuck did you say to me?" Revy said angrily.

"You heard me; I'm too fuckin old to be intimidated by a girl with anger issues!"

"Why you…" Revy shouts angrily as she was about to go over there and kill the man when Suddenly Rock , who was curious as to what was taking Dutch and Revy so long, steps out of the lagoon and says: "Hey guys what's going on?"

All eyes were then locked onto him causing the Japanese businessman to feel an over bearing sense of awkwardness. He then silently tried to go back into the boat but before he could Rigor's persona started to shift.

"Oh hey there handsome, where are you off to in such a hurry?" the muscular man said with a feminine inflection in his voice while pinned to the deck of his ship.

Rock, who at this moment was dumbfounded by what he was seeing hesitantly replies: "oh, you know just um, going to the bathroom, heh"

"Oh, would you like me to keep you company?" Rigor offered seductively

"Uh…no thank you" Rock said with an awkward smile

Having had enough, Ajaxx interrupts the flirting session, "oh my God get the captain the fuck inside"

"W-will d-do" Meth says right before him and Blue proceeded to try and drag Rigor into the living quarters of his boat.

"Awww c'mon guys, I'm fine now really I am" Rigor pleaded and right before being taken inside he shouts: "HEY HANDSOME DON'T BE A STRANGER ALRIGHT, CALL MEE!"

As the boats door shuts and Rigor's voice can no longer be heard, Ajaxx breathes a sigh of relief and remarks: "I'm getting too old for this shit" right before a frustrated Dutch cuts in and says: "Listen this shit has gone on long enough; we just want the god damn hard drives."

Seeing that he had people to entertain, Ajaxx holsters his weapon and rolls towards Dutch.

"Look I appreciate you not killing those youngsters over there, God knows our captain can be a handful at times but unfortunately we cannot give you the hard drives."

"You see, we are under strict order from the triads to retrieve the hard drives at all costs. Even if we don't retrieve them we will still be forced to report to them and tell them what happened, well either that or get killed for treason. Seeing as we will have to tell them what happened, they will eventually try to take you out. Either way it's a no win situation, I'm sure you understand how the pirate and mercenary trade works" Ajaxx calmly explains.

"I do understand, but tell me, why couldn't we just kill all of you, sinking your boat, and leave no evidence of this encounter" Dutch implies.

"Well the triad did tell us that the lagoon company which I'm assuming consists of you and your crew are the only ones with a large enough boat and the capability to take us out. Simply put if we go down you take the blame." Ajaxx says with a smirk

Frustrated by the situation, Dutch rubs the back of his neck and says: "Well shit Balalaika isn't gonna be happy about this"

"So what the fuck are we gonna do now?" Revy asks

"We have no choice but to fall back and tell Balalaika. This is between Hotel Moscow and the Triads now and I'm not willing to get us involved." Dutch says unhappily.

"You can't be fucking serious Dutch, what about our pay?" Revy says angrily.

"How you're going to be compensated for this job is none of your concern two-hands, just know that you will get paid. Now the two of you get your asses back in the boat, Ive got to make some calls" Dutch says angrily as he makes his way inside the torpedo boat.

Complying with Dutch's order, Rock and Revy followed right behind him when suddenly Ajaxx calls out: "Thank you again, I hope we weren't too much of a bother"

Without looking back Dutch says: "Just remember old man the next time we cross paths I won't be so forgiving."

"Wouldn't dream of it, besides we all have to make a living somehow." Ajaxx replies.

 **Inside the lagoon**

"I don't fucking like this Dutch" Revy says.

"Neither do it but after what happened last time, (Dutch turns his head and looks to Rock) I'm not gonna take any chances" Dutch says as the Black lagoon drives off.

 **At the Roanapur container yard**

Balalaika stands behind a shipping container with displeased expression on her face while she smokes her cigar when suddenly; Mr Chang walks out from the side of a shipping container.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting" he says with a smile as he walks towards her.

"I'm not in the mood for small talk Chang. I've been hearing reports of a new ship in the waters of Roanapur" Balalaika said sternly.

"Is that so?" Chang replied.

"I wouldn't have given it much of glance save for the fact that the crew of that ship got in the way of a package I was suppose to receive from Lagoon company" Balalaika informed.

"So what do you want me to do about?" Chang asks.

"Don't play coy with me, Dutch told me that this new pirate crew is under your employ"

"HAHA, guilty as charged" Chang said amused.

"Perhaps in your old age you have forgotten the terms of our agreement" Balalaika remarks.

Suddenly, Chang expression changes from fun loving to dead serious, "No I haven't forgotten, believe me the last thing I want is for all out war to break out in this shithole of a town."

"Be that as it may the situation is no longer under my control. The leaders of the triads have recently been taking interest in the new shipping lanes right outside Roanapaur's oceans so they sent over a team of pirates to seize control." Chang explains

"Well it seems that we are at odds then, I can't have your crew stealing from me" Balalaika says.

"Give it time, they are a young and inexperienced group, I'm sure lagoon company would kill them eventually" Chang replies devoid of emotion.

"Wouldn't their deaths make your superiors…unhappy?" Balalaika asks.

"I'm a crime lord not a fucking babysitter, besides pirates are dime a dime a dozen doesn't really matter how talented they are." Chang replies.

"Honestly, I couldn't give any less of a fuck about what my bosses want. All I care about is Roanapur and id die a thousand deaths before I let it burn."

 **End Credits Scene**

 **Authors note:** hope all of you enjoyed this tale, I'm pretty sure I will continue this. Don't forget to review and leave feedback so I can improve the succeeding chapters.


End file.
